


Dream In The Rough

by rumithe



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: This fanfic tells the story mostly before Aladdin came across Princess Jasmine and it is based on the movie in 2019 not the original story. Sultan of Agrabah saved Jafar out of prison and started a blurry and dreamy relationship with him that was destined to be without any good ends.





	Dream In The Rough

当所谓的阿里王子驾着他的大象来到阿格拉巴的时候，整个城市都在为他颤抖，在宫殿中的贾方对任何事都如此敏感，包括那逐渐靠近的威胁。  
宰相看见茶杯的震动，苏丹抬起头望向城门的方向，没有看到身边的仆从仿佛从一个回忆中抽身出来，又迅速掉落入另一个早已被忘却的梦境中。

被送进什拉巴监狱之前，贾方做了很久的小偷。即便他是一群小偷中最出色的那一个，但这从不意味着安宁或者满足，只能带来更多的不安和焦虑。他必须时时刻刻注意着自己身边的动静，对任何声音或动作提心吊胆。  
年轻又落魄的小偷浅眠在城市中的一角，天黑的时候比影子更像影子，在飞驰过人群中的无数瞬间中带走行人们的饰品或者商人摆摊出来的货物。  
但在那个时候他不相信自己有什么罪恶，在父母早亡的孩子心中，生存比任何事情都重要，他渴求关爱吗？当然，在无数个夜晚里，他躲在城市的阴影中啃着偷盗来的面包和椰枣，听着人们夜晚中的聚会，歌唱欢笑，甚至亲吻拥抱。  
没有手抚摸他的头，没有嘴亲吻他的脸，没有手臂紧紧拥着他就像保护这世界上最重要的珍宝，他习惯了独自一人，他后来后悔了一次又一次，说贾方你这个傻子啊，你就应该独自一人，不然也不会落得如此地步。甚至在监狱中遭受惨无人道的侵犯的时候，他在模糊的意识中依然不忘记对自己愚蠢的咒骂。  
他从来不接受施舍，唯有两次，一次将他送进了监狱，一次最终将他关进了神灯。  
狡黠的小偷以为自己找到了伙伴，最后却在做出最大贡献的情况下被出卖了，贾方被一群警卫团团围住，他敢说那是他一生中最尴尬的时刻之一，他甚至不觉得痛苦或者是愤怒，好像一切的缘由都是他当初自信满满地决定加入别人，不再孤身一人。  
被警卫扔进监狱里的时候，贾方还在口袋里藏着一颗没被查出来的红宝石，在跌倒的瞬间滚落进最阴暗的角落，但狱中的囚犯们都没有在意那价值连城的宝物，对他们而言，眼前这个年纪轻轻的孩子才是他们渴望的宝物。  
不要想些什么美好的事情，在什拉巴的五年是贾方一生的噩梦，他没想过自己会被这么践踏，而他知道了人最大的罪恶就是愚蠢，每一次犯蠢，人们都该给自己判刑，不然就得由别人来决定。  
在做小偷的时候，贾方那张俊俏的脸给了他无数的好运和机会，但在一个无一丝生机的监狱中，象征着美丽的任何东西都只配被蹂躏，被摧毁。  
躲在墙角不到十分钟，贾方就被几个身强力壮的囚犯拽到了牢房的中央，没几秒就被扒了个精光，他试图逃离，却只是被双手双脚紧紧按在地上，他们给他摆了一个像极了狗的姿势，把臀部耸起的一瞬间男人扑了上来，从未开垒过的肉体被粗暴地侵入，他想要叫却被捂住了嘴，棕色的大眼睛里满是惊恐和绝望，眼泪流下来的时候围观的人只是在嬉笑，用舌头把他脸上的液体舔干净后又射上更污浊得液体。  
到底是当众流泪更没尊严还是被当众侮辱更没尊严？贾方以为自己更恨后者，但在被拉入神灯的前一秒，他明白自己憎恨眼泪，憎恨他的低贱，那个时候他还没有完全明白出身的优劣，他只是恨自己无力反抗的懦弱。  
这样的生活就这么持续了五年，他咬着牙坚持下来，甚至给自己洗脑说一切都会好起来的，但他还是清醒的，明白把被性侵当做享受是对自己的作贱。  
所以他一边清醒至极，一边又仿佛沦落进风尘中地服从，取悦那些有着恶臭嘴脸的贱人们。  
他留长指甲，学会了妩媚的深情，用温柔的触摸和软绵绵的嗓音勾引那些牲畜一样的人类——怎么该怎么配称得上是人？他虔诚地吻着他们，全然不顾他们粗糙的皮肤和扎人的触碰，即使是最小的尺寸在他体内冲撞的时候，他也能配合地假装爽得翻出白眼，淫叫一声接着一声，不止一次引来警卫的警告，在别人一边搂着他命令他自慰叫着他“婊子”的时候，他也会赔笑着说，当然，难道我不是吗？  
撸动欲望的手几乎在隐隐藏住的愤怒下爆出了青筋，男人们一边笑着一边把手伸进他的嘴中搅动，他闭上眼试图逃离这种耻辱，最后在源源不断的刺激中射精时睁大了眼睛，没有眼泪流下来，只有那些男人们看着他手淫射出的精液从眼睑上缓慢地滑下来，而他肯定会伸出舌头故作娇媚地舔得干干净净。  
小偷的手曾经碰过无数宝物，但在监狱里，那双修长笔直的手只能抚摸男人的阴茎，去深入自己的穴口，即便是满手污浊，他也会带着笑送进自己嘴中吮吸。  
当苏丹还不是苏丹的时候，他来到什拉巴监狱的那个下午，牢房中的性爱才刚刚开始不久，听到了警卫们的动静后，囚犯们惊恐地把怀中的男孩扔下，贾方也意识到了在发生什么，他不顾身上的痛拽起早就被撕成破布的衣服披在身上躲在了牢房最阴暗的角落。  
没人知道谁会来，苏丹在他们的牢房前停了下来，他本来肯定不会注意到落魄的贾方，但是贾方带来的红宝石发挥了作用，让未来阿格拉巴的苏丹注意到了他。苏丹的视线很快集中在了那个侧着头试图躲过一切注意的年轻囚犯身上，他叫他亮出自己的脸。  
贾方没有照做，直到警卫又重复了一遍苏丹的要求，他才从黑暗中走出来，抓紧他不再是衣服的衣服，走到监狱的铁栏前，不知为什么跪下了，他的眼中不自觉地流露出一丝诱惑。  
“把你身上那东西拿开。”  
贾方听到对方的命令的时候，禁不住内心冷笑一声，认为这不过又是另一个只在乎下半身的男人而已，他也不畏惧这么做，在什拉巴的监狱中，所有人都知道他的浪荡。  
赤裸的肉体上有无数不曾褪去的咬痕，在第一个被侵犯的夜晚中留下来的伤疤也还在，刚刚被刺激得勃起的阴茎挺立在胯前，全身潮红的样子更是让苏丹直接红了脸。  
贾方的手穿过铁栏抚上了苏丹的胳膊，甚至毫不在意警卫的动作，他用很小声的声音道，你知道，我什么都能给你，你也可以给我……你的东西。  
他盯着苏丹，想要激起对方的任何情感，羞辱，恶心？什么都行。  
但苏丹只是屏着一口气，然后说，这些都是他们干的吗？  
贾方突然觉得有点莫名地尴尬，他只能继续笑着，你想的话也可以。  
苏丹当时还很年轻，是阿格拉巴风华正茂的王子，他的眼睛中有贾方不曾见过的清澈和热情，还有一丝怜悯。他转头对警卫说，把他放出来。  
贾方就是这么莫名其妙地逃离了监狱和那里的噩梦的，他完全懵了，甚至在坐上去往阿格拉巴的骆驼的时候他还是恍惚的，身上披着苏丹丝绸制的外衣，他回头看着逐渐远去的什拉巴，好像一切只是一个梦，却不知是这次逃离，还是那五年的沉沦。  
他在进入睡梦前告诉自己，你等着吧贾方，这不过是另一个监狱而已。  
这是他一生中唯一的，最好的事与愿违。

阿格拉巴没有任何人知道贾方的过去，甚至在一步步走向宰相的路上，他都相信迟早有一天会暴露，但是这一天永远都没有到来。  
起初他也认为他会变成这个王子身下的玩物，不过是高了档次而已，但这一天也没有到来。  
在贾方把自己严严实实地里三层外三层裹起来前，苏丹只主动碰过他一次。  
贾方被苏丹安置在离自己不远的房间里，刚来就变成了贴身仆人的他被宫中的人们非议，甚至当时的苏丹也质疑自己儿子的决定，贾方自己都想冲上去呐喊一句，你就是想上我你个混蛋，你承认吧，你就是想。  
为此他甚至不止一次在给苏丹送茶的时候穿得很少，话里话外都透露出一股勾引的气息。而苏丹做到的最多的只是一次平静的注视，再者，就是告诉贾方一切已经和以前不一样了，他可以做自己。  
贾方不得不又一次冷笑，这一次是真的展现在脸上了，他说你知道我以前干什么的么你就告诉我要做自己。  
小偷吗，苏丹摇摇头，我说的比那更多。  
贾方是从苏丹口中得知那可以实现愿望的神灯的，但是苏丹好像一点都不相信它的真实性，或者是即便是真的，他也不会去追寻。  
贾方一边小心地凉着茶一边翻白眼说，那是因为你已经是王子应有尽有了。  
苏丹摇摇头说，人们都有自己的选择，有人会选择神灯和它能带来的一切荣耀财富与权力，而有人钟意那颗未雕琢的钻石。  
贾方并不明白他那一套大道理有什么用，至少对自己没什么启发，他那个时候信仰科学胜过信仰神话与巫术。他人生的十多年靠偷窃为生，又有五年烂在监狱里，他可没什么心情去理解这些东西，现在在阿格拉巴的宫殿里吃饱喝足都像梦一样，他在贫穷的幼年中无数个梦想之一，有时候早上被鸟儿叫起来他还觉得自己在做梦。  
在他当小偷的时候，他很清楚偷来的宝石啊黄金啊都不是自己的，哪怕在自己手中，也最终属于他人，只有他抬起头望着的夜空与星辰是他永恒的宝藏。孤独一人的日子很长，他只能望着星空享受这种沉默的陪伴，甚至来到阿格拉巴也不曾改变。  
苏丹看到了贾方的向往，他修缮了城堡顶层很久不用的观星台，在一个夜晚把贾方领到那里，说，阿格拉巴很少有人在乎天象，反正你凉的茶难喝得要命，衣服也洗不干净，挑的苹果都不成熟（其实是贾方故意的），我看你也没事闲得发慌，你就干这个吧，随便怎么干，就是别搞出什么意外。  
贾方又惊又喜地看着那些有些老旧的仪器，他这辈子没碰过这样的东西，在后来的日子里他不断完善发展着阿格拉巴天象方面的研究，当西方的人们还处于长期的宗教黑暗蒙昧中时，他已经造出了天体运行的模型，科学代替了占卜迷信后，阿格拉巴的发展比以前快得更多，加上贾方早年游走四方的经历，以他的出身，宰相是他最终最好的目标。  
在苏丹再次前往什拉巴的前一夜正好是贾方预测的彗星来临的日子，他很感激这位未来苏丹为他做的一切，带他逃离黑暗，逃离噩梦，他不再是小偷，也不再是一个——一个被人践踏尊严的婊子，他是贾方，以后会变成阿格拉巴的宰相，他的尊严紧握在自己手中，他是自己命运的主宰，这是苏丹给他的礼物。  
他邀请苏丹和他一起去看，明明他知道苏丹第二天有重要的事情，他甚至只是知道那很重要，而完全不在乎到底是什么，他在真正吻上苏丹的时候才明白自己如此执意的理由，他想证明自己在苏丹心中的地位，他一直以来藏在心底的猜想。  
在星体划过天空的短暂瞬间中，两个人在夜空下惊叹着这世界给予他们的美丽。  
“它就像未曾被雕琢过的钻石。”  
贾方回过头看着苏丹，对方的眼中似乎还闪着什么明亮的光，苏丹叹了口气，说，是啊，就像未曾被雕琢的钻石一样。  
贾方在那之前没真正吻过任何人，只有那天他紧闭着嘴触碰苏丹的唇，在冲动下还保留着他的理智，他自始至终的自卑。  
“我在想什么，”他颤抖着自言自语，“你就是嫌我被很多人干过了才不碰我的，是吧，我在想什么呢。”  
苏丹好像并不在意这一点，他似乎要挑开对方的嘴，贾方却惊恐地连滚带爬捂住自己的嘴躲进那如同监狱一样的黑暗角落里说，你个疯子，知不知道这里有过多少男人的精液。  
苏丹靠近了年轻的天象师，抚摸他留长的头发，把他拥入怀中试图停止他的恐惧不安。  
你只是未曾被雕琢的的钻石。  
阿格拉巴和它的人民在深夜睡去了，没有人知道那天城堡的观星台发生了什么，只有未来的苏丹和宰相知道，这些记忆在岁月的磨损下也最终消失殆尽，最后的回响是在几十年后的神秘之洞中，被囚禁在方寸之间的新精灵敲着油灯黄铜的内壁，在聒噪的鹦鹉重复着“第二，第二”的喊声中发出一声如同哀鸣的叹息，而那个时候他仿佛从未拥有见证过彗星划过的瞬间。

贾方第二天满心欢喜等待着苏丹归来的时候，绝对不会想到他会带着一位公主。  
那公主很美，但像未曾被雕琢过的钻石吗？未必。在这片大陆上，所有的王室从一出生就是被雕琢过的，他们的思想，他们的行为举止，他们的追求，他们所有的一切，甚至是身上穿的衣服，那是贾方以前从来都不敢想的事情。  
再后的一天，苏丹就和什拉巴的公主举行了婚礼，贾方在一边黑着脸听着他们对彼此的誓言，紧握着那颗陪伴着他多年未曾被丢弃过的红宝石，他早已见过了无数珍宝，但那是指引苏丹找到他的东西，对他而言就是一切的救赎。可是现在这一切的确在发生着，之前的所有仿佛是一梦不起的幻想，他未曾雕琢过的梦想只是存在了短暂的一瞬间，在彗星划过天空的那一刻。  
但他也没有懦弱地掉泪，难道在大庭广众下为苏丹的婚姻感动得落泪？他是个什么东西。  
晚上的宴会他好不容易才找到苏丹的空闲，但苏丹好像特意拉过来他的新婚妻子说，贾方是个杰出的天象学家，或许他们可以为下一次彗星的到来做一次完美的准备。  
贾方冷冷地回应道，据我所知，下一次彗星到来要七十多年以后，想必那个时候你我都早已不在这世间。  
三人的对话妻子连一句话都没有就走向了结束，贾方看向苏丹，只得到了被躲避的眼神，他上下打量着这位夺人所爱的公主，继而说道，大自然运行的规律要比我们人类而言更加浅显真诚。  
那天的午夜苏丹在观星台找到了贾方，当时的准宰相正在翻看自己绘制的地图，墨迹却沾湿了阿格拉巴和什拉巴的界限，贾方很久都不曾掉泪，他紧握着笔就像紧握着自己的尊严，永远都不会再轻易放开。  
他们以大吵一架作为开始，而这便是他们交涉的全部过程了，苏丹依然是苏丹，贾方在为自己的感情求全，他知道自己被什么束缚，他只能找最坏关系中的最好情况，于是他强忍着他那该死的眼泪，红着眼对转身离去的苏丹说，“既然无法分享爱情，那让我们分享理想，我们让阿格拉巴强大，这样对你而言是可以接受的吗？”  
他在期待着一句肯定的回答，在后来一次次邪念产生的时候，都是苏丹不曾实现他这个如此简单的愿望的后果。固然，苏丹深爱着自己永远念想着的未雕琢的钻石，后来的贾方打破了他这残存在心中的念想，他在疯狂无奈中被逼进了一种非他独尊不可的绝路之中，在贾方心灰意冷带着一丝无望的期盼去寻求蛇神的帮助后杀了无数人沾满鲜血的双手塑造着他自己，而未曾被雕琢过的梦想仿佛不复存在。  
“我想你应该记住自己的身份，贾方。”苏丹没有回头，“并且我希望你以后必要以‘你’与我相称，作为阿格拉巴的宰相，你应该称我为‘殿下’，我不想再看到你无谓的忤慢。”  
“那你爱我吗？还是说，你自始自终都是在同情我，怜悯我，把我当做下等人？”  
“我爱你，但从今以后，你只能做第二位，从任何方面而言。这一点你必须要清楚，否则阿格拉巴便不会再有你的容身之地。”  
“你要知道我爱你，我也会爱你的国家，我会做一切来保护她，我对你有绝对的忠诚。”  
贾方说出这句话的时候，苏丹几乎已经离开了观星台，准宰相在观星台呆了一整个晚上，却一点眼泪都流不出来，因为他依然手握自己的尊严，只是仿佛多紧都阻止不了它在自己手心中的瓦解。

在茉莉公主出生的那天，贾方以外出考察为由去寻找蛇神的祭坛，他已经进入走火入魔的失意状态，夜空不能再让他心安，他带着几个亲近的下手和囚犯离开了阿格拉巴，向来相信科学的他也踏入了魔法的泥潭，他深知普通的法术不会满足他的诉求，他必须要用邪恶但强大的巫术，他那个时候坚信自己不会被腐蚀。  
但天真的贾方还是算错了一切，巫术的涌入只是一点甜头，却直接让他冲昏了头脑，他把在囚犯鲜血中炼出的法杖拿到手中，棕色的眼睛发出像蛇一样阴冷而恐怖的光，他猖狂地笑了很久，甚至把等候的仆从都吓到了。  
回去的路上他突然想起来苏丹曾同他讲过的神灯，后来的时间中直到遇见阿拉丁，他都试图找到那未雕琢的钻石，让他把神灯带到自己身边。  
如果早年他曾经有这样的念想，他也会成功的，他是精湛的小偷，身手矫捷甚于阿拉丁，但苏丹没有要求，他选择了保留未雕琢的钻石。  
他在和苏丹共商国是的时候一次次试图用巫术来迷惑对方让对方认为他爱自己胜过于一切，但那仍然是短暂的，过长时间的施法会让贾方疲惫不堪，他再清楚不过，哪怕自己当着苏丹的面晕倒，对方也不会像十多年前那样对他有着同等温柔的关怀。  
在他疯狂的念头出现后不久他就对自己的过往和身份产生了极大的厌恶，他恨自己这肮脏的躯体，所以他穿上了更多的衣服，有时候甚至不露出一寸，在苏丹的疑问下他只是笑笑，说只是换一个风格。然而别人的一丝触碰也都让他恶心至极。  
有一次他让苏丹允许自己为他口交，在夜晚的观星台他埋在苏丹的双腿之间想要找回以前自己的渴望，但是魔法无时无刻不再影响着他，嫉妒被放大成了仇恨，梦想变成了恐怖的野心，巫术的便捷让他一次又一次忘乎所以，他最小限度地解开自己的袍子将自己很久未被触碰的穴口和对方的硬挺对接起来，在快速的坐起中他抓着苏丹的头发贴在他的耳边痛苦地说，你个老头子，你知道我有多久未曾做爱了吗？我恨我的身体，我恨我们的交合，我恨我这样做。  
高潮的时候他依然一声不出，性爱好像已经调动不起他的欲望，他让苏丹在他体内射精，在微妙的几声喘息声后他起身把自己和苏丹的下身擦干净，让苏丹离去，自己坐在观星台的围栏处，看着天上的星辰，一切都显得杂然无味，再明亮的闪烁在他眼中也平淡无奇。  
他依然爱着苏丹，只是以另一种方式，天空再无浪漫，手中的法杖是他得到想要一切的工具之一，再有就是他试图找到的神灯，苏丹不要，可他需要。  
他不知道神灯并不能让两个并不相爱的人坠入爱河，在苏丹划清了界限后开始的几百个夜晚里，贾方都会带着痛苦从梦中惊醒，心有余悸久久不能平息，魔法消除了他的痛苦，也消除了他的爱，只剩下恨与征服的欲望，当他派人暗杀了王后的时候他甚至没有想要苏丹能够重新把他当做第一位所爱之人的念想，他只想让他为自己的所作所为付出代价，而当他真正拿到神灯的时候，让苏丹爱上他也不在他的愿望之列，他希望由自己的力量掌管这个国家。  
他自始至终分享着他们的理想，但他不知道苏丹自始至终对他爱而不能的痛苦，就像未雕琢的钻石遗失在包围着阿格拉巴的沙漠中，未曾雕琢的梦随着逝去的彗星消失，仅存的爱意停留在他们共同饮茶的那些下午，和多年后变成精灵的小偷在油灯的方寸之间敲打着墙壁，忍受着鹦鹉的聒噪当做沉默的逃离，试图回想起和他一同分享过爱情和理想的男人，或许把他从牢狱中解救的男人从不存在，他只是从世界审判他的监狱中跳入了由苏丹审判的监狱，未雕琢的梦境需要千万年的孤独回想才能归来。


End file.
